The Thing About Matt And Mello
by WammygirlZ
Summary: I've known it for years. I've covered it up for someone else's sake, and it takes a toll on a person. Keeping secrets, that is. I am simply here to tell you the truth that no one else knows. The truth about Matt and Mello. Told from Mello and Near's POV. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL I FIX THE PLOT!
1. Simply The Truth

"_THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" _I scream, whipping something random from the table beside me at him. "THIS IS YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!" I refuse to cry, not in front of him. I refuse to show my weaknesses. "Why? How could you do that? _HOW COULD YOU_?"

"I didn't make your decisions for you, and you know that." _He always sees through me. _"This was your own plan, and it simply got out of hand. Don't blame me for your sorrows." I bit the inside of my cheek, breathing heavily in anger.

"How can you speak so calmly? You loved him too!" He turned to face me slowly, his expression unchanging. "If you think I'm going to let this end this way, you're dead wrong. You think you can fool me with your stupid mind tricks, but I can see what you're trying to do. Nothing is wrong with who I am and_ I know it_!" I threw something else, breaking a large window near his head. "I'm going to make this right. We belong together." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and turned on my heel, slamming the door behind me. And then I walked. I walked towards my fate.

I wasn't lying.

_We belong together._

* * *

My name is Near, aka Nate River, and I am simply here to tell you the truth that no one else knows. I've known it for years, covered it up for someone else's sake, and 'emotionless' or not, it takes a toll on a person. Keeping secrets, that is. I guess it's a fair responsibility, considering it's all my fault.

What truths am I telling you? I am telling you the truth behind Mello's inferiority complex, his cold, hard exterior that effectively blocks him from the outside world. Other than Mello, I am the only one who knows; mainly because I am the reason that wall is there. Other than Mello, I am the only one who knows that wall is there; mainly because he told me everything; trusted his secrets, his fears and his victories with me.

And why wouldn't he?

I was his best friend, after all.


	2. Study Buddies

(Near is 7/8 Matt is 9 and Mello is 9/10)

Few of the children in Wammy's have a memory long enough to remember when Mello and I were friends. At first, Mello was actually a kind-hearted child. His upbringing taught him that violence was wrong. He came to me because we were close in terms of intelligence and age. I was uncomfortable with the thought of friends at first, being the inverted person I am, but Mello coaxed the friendly part of myself out of me. We studied together, talked, and sometimes he could even make me laugh. Before the rankings, Mello and I were exactly the same in school, in terms of intelligence. We were both straight A students. Another truth I can tell you is that Mello's emotions do nothing to hinder his intelligence. I know why he was always in second, always one step behind me.

One day in class, our teacher explained that a ranking system was being introduced to further motivate our studies. I was curious to know where Mello and I would fit in on the list, and I looked beside me to read Mello's reaction. He was frowning at the teacher, tugging at a piece of his hair. After class, I pulled at Mello's sleeve to get his attention as we walked down the hall.

"Mello? Why do you look so upset about the ranks?" He sighed and lifted his bag properly onto his shoulders.

"I don't know, Near. I just don't think it's a good idea." We walked in silence for a moment. "To be honest, it makes me kinda sad." One of the things I was always eager to learn about were emotions, and why they were provoked.

"Sad? Why?" He stopped walking and scraped his foot against the ground, looking down.

"I have a feeling they're going to make things very complicated." He mumbled. "And the last thing we need is more complications." And just like that, Mello started building his wall.

The next year was the year Matt joined us. He interrupted our class with Roger, blushing and shuffling awkwardly in all his skinny red-headed glory. Roger asked Mello to speak outside with him for a moment, and Matt stumbled across the room to sit in Mello's seat beside me. I stared at him, twirling my hair, and he peeked at me then hurriedly looked back at his feet. He was wearing a baggy, long-sleeved black and white striped shirt, green overalls and ratty old canvas shoes. His eyes were covered by loose, yellow-tinted goggles. He played with his fingers nervously, tapping them on his knee, worrying them first with his other fingers and then with his mouth, chewing on his knuckles gently. This all happened within the two minutes it took Roger to talk to Mello. My blonde friend smiled in a friendly way when he found Matt in his seat.

"Hello." He greeted him. Our teacher had continued our lesson, so he was speaking quietly. "I'm supposed to show you around. I'm your new roommate!" He explained. "You must be smart to be in this class so early." Matt turned to look up at Mello timidly.

"H-hi." He stood slowly, and Mello collected his things. "Oh, lo siento. I must have taken your seat." Matt apologized. Mello blinked in confusion at the foreign language.

"That's okay." Mello replied while herding Matt towards the door.

"And sorry for interrupting your lesson."

"Really, it's-" I did not hear the end of the conversation as the door shut and our teacher called my name.

"You know the answer, don't you Near?" A quick scan of the board and I replied with a monotonous,

"33.4, Ma'am."

"Correct!" I attempted to take notes and drown my curiosity about the new boy Mello seemed so friendly with.

At lunch, Mello was already sitting across from Matt at a table, so I placed myself where I was supposed to be, beside Mello. Then I wondered if that would be considered possessive or rude, and angled myself to face Matt a bit more just for good measure.

"Oh, hey Near! Matt, this is my best friend Near." Matt looked at me and smiled shyly, playing with the food on his plate.

"Hi." He said in a quiet, steady voice. He poked at his food, biting his lip while he waited for me to answer. Mello nudged me gently with his arm, encouraging me.

"I am glad to make your acquaintance." I replied.

They say first impressions are important, vital even. And I have never had such a small first impression of a person before. Usually, I could read a person based on my teachings at Wammy's. They were raising detectives after all. However, with Matt, I had no idea what his intentions were or why he was acting the way he was.

I sensed a wall almost identical to Mello's.

And to tell you the truth…

It made me nervous.

* * *

**HOT DAMN IT'S BEEN A WHILE!**

**How you guys doin'? I missed you T-T And don't worry, I have eight chapters of this already written, I just need to edit them, so I'll probably be updating fairly regularly for a while. It's been so damn long... :(**

**There's gonna be some Spanish in here, SO I'll put all the translations down here to avoid confusion. Or do you guys think I should just put it in brackets after the sentence? *Shrug* Whichever works ;) KISSES!**

_**Lo siento: Sorry.**_


	3. Pure Hatred

(Near is 10, Matt is 11 and Mello is 12)

A few years passed and my friend was changing drastically. I always knew that he would eventually understand some things I did not, having more emotional connections and physical changes that I did, being two years older than me and also being the person he was, but I found him drifting from me slightly. Oddly enough, it didn't bother me, but rather it intrigued me. I wanted to know his reasons for his actions. We still studied together, and Mello still talked to me about basically everything, but I knew he would be spending more time with Matt in their room. I was curious about their relationship, but was not sure how to ask him about it. Luckily for me, Mello took my bait and started the conversation himself one day while we were studying in my room. I was lying on my stomach on my bed and Mello was sitting against the wall with his legs spread out in front of him.

"Hey, Near?"

"Yes, Mello?"

"What do you think of Matt?" I thought about his question for a moment, piecing a proper answer together. There was no doubt that the boy was quiet and shy, for it seemed he preferred his video games to talking to people. To be fair, I preferred my toys to other humans as well. However, I have witnessed on more than one occasion that Matt likes to help people. If a child comes to sit near him, crying or just upset, he will turn off his game and start talking to them. By the end of the conversation, the child will be happy again and running off to join their friends once more. I think the most admirable thing about Matt is that he needs no payment, no thanks. He just needs to see that they are smiling once again. To answer Mello's question, I replied with a simple,

"He is kind." I returned to my studying. I heard a slight, almost wistful sigh, and Mello started speaking again.

"Yes, he is." He shuffled around beside me. "I- I think... I think he's kinda... Well a lot actually... I think he's really... Pretty..." I looked up at him in alarm and he was sitting with his knees at his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Pretty?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, more than that. You know?" He looked over at me, an embarrassed expression on his face. I was confused.

"You find him attractive?" A deeper blush went over his face and he slouched more, hiding his face on his arms.

"Yes." I sat up completely, even more confused. "Um, Near?"

"Yes, Mello?"

"May I tell you a secret?" I considered this for a second.

"Alright." He bit his lip, and then moved his way across the room on his knees, tripping slightly. He motioned for me to lean closer, so I did. He cupped his hand beside my ear and whispered,

"I think I have a crush on Matt." A girl named Linda taught me about crushes. That is what you call it when you like someone as more than a friend. She said sometimes people who have crushes on each other kiss each other. In my upbringing, before Wammy's, I was taught that boys should not have crushes on other boys, that it was wrong. I automatically recoiled from Mello, pushing him away from me. He shuffled away with a confused and hurt expression. "Near?"

"You do not think that is disgusting?" I asked, wiping my hands on my bed sheets. I did not want to be near him anymore, forget touching him. Mello stared at me for a long moment, touching his shoulder where I pushed him. He looked down for a minute, and when he looked up he had a tight smile on his face.

"You're right." He choked out. "That's gross. I- I should be going now. They're going to be s-serving dinner soon." He gathered his things and opened my door, turning to look sideways at me. "Goodbye, Near." He whispered. He left in such a rush that he forgot to close the door. I watched him run upstairs, hitting a wall as he passed. I let out a disturbed breath. _Strange_ I thought. _The dining hall is downstairs._

...

I hadn't reached our room before the tears overflowed and I couldn't hold back my sobs. I threw the door to our room open, tossing my books on the ground, and fell beside my bed, holding my head as I cried. Matt was in our room, just as I expected. He looked up from his game, his eyes wide under his goggles as I collapsed into tears. He put down his game and crossed the room to close and lock our door. He walked over to me and sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders and leaning my head onto his shoulder. He didn't hush me or ask me what happened. He just let me cry, rubbing my arm and touching my hair comfortingly. I started taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. I lifted myself off of him, wiping my face and whimpering in the aftermath of sobbing.

"N-near. He... W-we were talking... And he p-pushed m-me... He hates me now! I don't know w-what I d-did!" I covered my face and took some more deep breaths. "W-we were best f-friends. We're supposed to be able t-to t-tell each other things. I thought he w-wouldn't care, but I guess I was wrong!" Matt surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

"Sometimes people are caught off guard." He said softly. "But in the end, those that mind don't matter, and those that matter don't mind." He didn't ask me what I told Near, he didn't wonder whether he should hate me too. He just held me and comforted me with no questions asked. He even went down to get me dinner so I wouldn't have to look at Near.

Yes, I had a crush on Matt. And I didn't care if people thought it was wrong or gross. There was nothing disgusting about the way I felt for Matt.

And that was the day I started hating Near.

...

It was around then that Mello changed the most. It was then that he was loud and violent, and started targeting me as his main source of rage. I was the only one who could see the sadness in his fiery eyes. As usual, I took it with ease, simply being curious. He started taking second place; though I knew he was perfectly capable of taking first place from me. I watched him put on an act, glaring icicles at me when he was put in second once again after a test. Matt showed up beside him, all smiles and wild, shaggy red hair.

"Forget it, Mels. You'll get him next time!" He threw a skinny arm around Mello's shoulders and pulled him away from the group. I noted Mello's blush and Matt's dirty look sent my way.

It was then that I realized why Mello was second on purpose. Surely, there was a part of him that genuinely wanted to be first, but he kept himself in second place.

Because if he was not, then who else would Matt be taking care of?

The only thing I had left to figure out about Matt and Mello was this;

Why was it that Matt stayed in third place?


	4. Testing Limits

(Mello is 13 and Matt is 12)

Believe it or not, Matt and I hung out and spent a lot of time together in the gym, mostly in the room with the punching bag where I would let out pent-up anger and Matt would study, quiz me, teach me Spanish swear words and play his games. His mom's side of his family was Mexican, so he was fluent in Spanish.

I was having a particularly hard day, for the topic of sexual orientation came up in health class today and Near was making some hurtful comments. Generally, Wammy's is an open-minded and LGBTQQ2-friendly institute, with only a few kids who have problems with it. Those kids, however, get rejected and ignored by the other children. Being a homophobe is not cool here. I laid an extra hard punch on the punching bag, and caught it just before it knocked me over, grunting as it smacked against my stomach and panting from the physical exertion. I walked over to where Matt was lying on the gym floor, playing his Gameboy, and flopped onto the floor beside him, wiping my face with the towel around my shoulders.

"Holy fuck, I'm tired." I panted.

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard." Matt murmured beside me. I sighed and looked over at him, my bangs falling into my face.

"Do you want to try?" He paused his game, looked over at me with large green eyes and his copper eyebrows raised. I had convinced him to take off his goggles when he was around me, and was endlessly grateful for it. He has beautiful eyes.

"Are you serious? My flab arms aren't going to do anything on that!" I rolled my eyes, laughing quietly.

"You don't have flab arms!" He let out a short laugh, rolling up his right sleeve.

"Oh, really? Check this out!" He flexed his arm and a barely noticeable bump rose. I touched his small muscle, smiling.

"There's no flab, you're just skinny." He pouted at me. "Just give it a try. I'll show you how to do it properly. You should learn some combat or self-defense anyways." He sighed, making a face at me, then pulled himself off the ground.

"Fiiiine!" He whined, reaching out to help me up. I smirked to myself and pulled him down on top of me, grinning wider at his surprised gasp, rolling over so I was straddling his hips and his arms were pinned to the floor by my hands. I leaned down so my mouth was in front of his ear.

"Gotcha." I whispered. He flushed and laughed nervously.

"Okay, okay! Uncle! You got me." I laughed and got up off of him, pulling him up onto his feet. He dusted himself off and I led him over to the punching bag.

"Okay. So put on these gloves." I took the gloves I was wearing off my hands and handed them to Matt.

"Why?" He asked, still pulling them on. I adjusted the strap and ran my fingers along his wrists wistfully. _He's so cute..._

"To protect your hands of course." I turned him around and put my hands on his hips, pulling him closer to me. "Do you know how to stand?" I asked, moving my hands from his hips to lift his arms in front of him. He snorted.

"No, I just crawl everywhere I go. Jeez, Mel, how lazy do you think I am?" I laughed and slapped his wrist playfully.

"Shut up. I meant a stance. You've played enough fighting games to get an idea."

"Ohh! Like this?" He stepped one foot back, lifting his arms in front of his face. I held back my laughter, but it was hopeless and I snorted, dropping my head on his shoulder.

"Oh my god, Matt." _You're so adorable._

"What? Did I get it wrong?" I brought his arms down a bit.

"Let's forget about the arms for a sec and start with your legs. Straighten your legs. Yeah, like that. Now," I spread his legs a bit with my knees. "Move your legs apart to give yourself more balance. Good. Now make fists with your hands." He raised his fists and I curled my hands over them. "No, put your thumb on the outside." I tucked my thumbs under his and pulled them out of his fist.

"Why?"

"Is that your favourite word or something?" I teased. "It's so you don't break them, silly." I curled our right arms back and brought them forward slowly, touching my knuckles to the punching bag. "And then you hit it like that. Now you try." I moved my hands down to his waist briefly, feeling his sides and hips, before backing away. Being that close to him was bringing a strange warm sensation to my lower abdomen. I touched a hand to my stomach, frowning. Matt took a swing and giggled when the bag came back and almost hit him. The sound of his laugh melted the weird feeling into butterflies, which I often got around him. I let him punch the bag for a while, dancing around it and laughing adorably.

Roger interrupted us by peeking in and telling us it would be time for dinner soon. We collected our things and headed to the showers in the gym rather than take extra time taking turns in the shower at our room. Matt made me laugh my ass off and slip by singing in a high pitched voice. We chatted about Matt's newest game while he went into a stall to get dressed. Well, Matt did most of the talking, but I loved his voice so I didn't mind. Eventually, we made our way to the Dining Hall, sneaking our food up to our room.

After some more studying, talking and in Matt's case, playing, Matt went to the bathroom while I got changed and he came back out dressed in pajamas. After talking for a while longer, we crawled into bed together. Yeah, yeah, we shared a bed. Big deal. Matt gets nightmares and I like to cuddle. It's not a big deal for us. We've been so close for so long that it just comes naturally now. Sometimes I wonder if Near and I could have been like Matt and I.

But I guess God wouldn't have given me Matt if Near could have been that close to me.

I guess I'm selfish, wanting Matt to myself. But really, who could blame me? You'd do the same if you were in my position. I love him, of that I'm sure. And I want to keep him safe. Away from the danger zone that Near and I play in. If he's third then he's just barely out of L's scope. I don't want that life for him. I want him to be able to grow up without growing up. I want him to be able to sit on the couch and play games all day and rot his brain. I want him to live with no pain or worries. I want him to climb in bed with me at night. I want him to love me. I want him to be mine. Not L's. Not Near's. Not Mello's. Mine. Mihael's.

So that must make me selfish.

The thing is...

I don't give a shit.

凸(｀0´)凸

(Mello is 14 and Matt is 13)

I had long since acknowledged my orientation and my feelings for Matt, and now knew that the warm feeling in my stomach was arousal, but lately, I found those things harder to disguise.

We were sprawled out on our bed, tangled together lazily. I was on my stomach with a textbook in front of me, 'studying' and Matt was lying across me on his back, playing one of his games. He laughed or growled every now and then, but shut it off eventually, reaching over to play with my hair.

"Whatcha studying for?" He asked, rolling over and sitting up, straddling my hips from behind.

"Science." I mumbled back, flipping the page. I memorized this shit yesterday; I just lay like this because Matt loves my hair but only plays with it when I'm distracted with something else, and I love it when he touches me so it's a win-win situation.

"You were reading this yesterday." He commented, leaning over me to grab an elastic for my hair. His stomach brushed the back of my head and I closed my eyes in bliss, making a mental note of every touch he laid on me. His legs on either side of my waist, hips touching my shoulders, his stomach on my head. He settled back to his original position and light, careful tugs started on my hair.

"Thought I'd look over it again to be sure. What are you doing with my hair this time?"

"Hm, I guess. I thought I'd do a braid. Just a loose one." I let him run his fingers through my hair, ridding it of any knots. He separated it into three sections and started braiding. "Your hair is too short to do one longer than this." He said, twisting the elastic around the end of my braid. "But it looks good in a braid." He fingered my braid, then started touching the nape of my neck and around my ears. "Your hair is really soft." He said quietly. "It's nice."

"You should be a hairdresser when you get older." I suggested, a smile playing around my lips.

"Ha, ha." He faked a laugh. "Just you wait. I'll be the best hacker in the world." He rolled off of me and lay on his side beside me, grinning happily at me. "Even better than L. I'll hack into anything, and we'll be the richest _hijos de puta_ out there!" My heart skipped a beat, and my breath caught in my throat.

"W-we?" I stuttered excitedly. Matt blushed and looked down, tracing the patterns on the blanket.

"Well, yeah. You're my best friend. It wouldn't be any fun without you." Butterflies filled my whole stomach and my heart flipped over maybe six times before I composed myself.

"Matt..." He looked up at me, his green eyes widening.

"Yes?" I smiled and lay down beside him, rolling closer to tuck my head between his neck and shoulder.

"You're the best." I mumbled. Matt stroked a hand against my hair, bringing his other hand around my waist.

"We'll have a huge house, with a pool and a gym and the biggest video game room ever known to man." I giggled.

"And a chocolate factory!" I insisted. He laughed softly and rolled onto his back, letting me rest my head on his chest.

"Just for you, Mels." He whispered. "We'll have one like in that movie we watched... 'Candice And The Candy Crew' or something?" I burst out laughing, propping myself up off of him.

"What the fuck? It was 'Charlie And The Chocolate Factory'!" I pushed him playfully, laughing still. "Weirdo!" He shoved me back and we got into a little play-wrestle, grabbing each other and pushing lightly, just enough to make us lose balance and fall off the bed. Matt landed on his back with a cute _Umph!_and I landed on top of him. I settled against him, cuddling again, and he just chuckled a bit and rubbed my back.

Later that night, as we cuddled together, my eyes had just fallen shut when Matt began to talk.

"Hey, Mel..." He started, his voice nervous.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Um, if I was curious about something... No. Umm... If I were to ask you a question, would you promise not to freak out?" I lifted myself onto my elbows, making eye contact.

"Sure, ask away." He bit his lip shyly, making my heart jump.

"Um... Well, have you... Uh, have you ever... That is, if you would... Just, did you ever..." I laughed and tucked my head into his neck.

"Just spit it out already!" I felt and heard him take a deep breath.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" His words were rushed and when I pulled back to look at him, he was blushing bright red. I smiled, touching his face.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's okay to be curious. And to answer your question, no. I haven't kissed a girl." His blush lessened in intensity some, and he looked into my eyes, sighing a bit.

"Oh." He breathed. "Why not?" I fought back a smile. _'Cause I'm an F-A-G!_I thought.

"Never wanted to, I guess." His eyes flickered over my face, like he was paying extra attention to my features.

"Hm." He hummed, something he did when something was on his mind, but he didn't want to voice it. He looked off to the side, twisting his lips adorably. "Well... Have you ever kissed a boy?" He asked nervously, his fingers fiddling with my hair. I grinned.

"No." I answered simply. His eyes met mine again. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Would you ever want to?" Matt asked innocently.

"I wouldn't mind giving it a try." I replied calmly. _Yes! Oh my fucking GOD, yes! Please, Matt! Please ask me to kiss you!_Matt's lips parted in surprise, then he bit his bottom lip and blushed even more. He moved his hands to my shoulders and his voice was almost silent when he spoke next.

"We- Um, we could... If you wanted to." _Holy shit, this is the best day of my life!_

"We could what?" I wondered, pushing my limits. He turned even redder.

"We could... Kiss... If you wanted to. Just to see what it feels like." My whole being turned to mush.

"Y-you want me to kiss you?" I couldn't keep the small waver of excitement out of my voice.

"O-only if you want to! If it's too weird, then we'll just forget about it and I won't ask you for something like that again, it's just that I was curious and you're my best friend so I wondered if you would want-" I cut off his rambling by sitting up and straddling his hips.

"Shh. I can't kiss you if you're talking." I laughed. Matt's face matched his hair.

"Mello..." He sounded scared.

"Yes?"

"I- I don't know how to-"

"I don't either, silly. We'll see what we like the best. It's just a kiss." I ran my hands up his stomach to his chest. I could feel his heart beating against my palm. When I leaned forward, I noticed his lips were trembling. "You need to relax." I whispered, reaching one hand into his hair. His hands curved over my sides, holding my waist.

"S-sorry. I'm just nervous." I nuzzled his nose with mine.

"Don't be nervous. It's me." _I have been waiting for this moment for so fucking long!_I tilted his head and leaned forward, pausing for a second to feel the heat of his breath on my lips. "Close your eyes." I reminded him. His emerald eyes fell shut. "Ready?" I asked.

"R-ready." Using the hand that was tilting his head, I stroked the back of his head with my fingers. He inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath, and I leaned in, closing my eyes, our lips touching.

And holy shit, I felt the fireworks.

I let our mouths melt together, and Matt's whole body reacted, fingers tightening at my waist, heart beating faster, leaning closer to me so almost every inch of us was touching each other. I brought both hands to his face and kissed him harder, parting our lips. He followed my movements timidly, but with desperation. The tip of my tongue ran over his bottom lip and he moaned gently into our kiss. I pulled away with a small gasp, catching my breath. He panted for a second, though we had barely kissed.

"M-Mello, that was... Can we... Do it again?" My whole body tingled with want. I groaned and bent over him, pulling his face closer to mine so I could kiss him again. We played around with different techniques until we fell in sync, our mouths moving together in a slow, passionate way. At one point, Matt opened his mouth and his tongue shyly prodded at my parted lips, asking for entrance. Fuck, I gave it to him almost immediately. His tongue pressed into my mouth slowly, then caressed my own tongue, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I wrapped my tongue around his and we fought for dominance over the kiss for a while, and surprisingly, Matt won. His tongue pinned mine down and explored my mouth, stroking the roof of my mouth tenderly. He pulled away to take a breath, stroking my hair, his eyes still closed. I was shaking with arousal, my body throbbing. I was so turned on it almost hurt!

"Matt..." I panted.

"Ay dios mio." He left another soft kiss on my lips, his arms wrapping around me in a gentle embrace. He pulled back when my erection brushed his stomach, a surprised expression on his face. There was a light blush across his cheekbones, and he grinned at me. "Someone's turned on." He teased shyly. I laughed and kissed him again.

"Shut up. It's not my fault." Matt ducked his head to nibble at my neck, glancing up at me for permission. I tilted my head and let his teeth scrape over my skin, making me shiver.

"So it must be mine." He murmured, his lips brushing my neck.

"Dick." I gasped.

"That's what we're talking about." I sighed and started climbing off him, but Matt somehow pinned me down under him on the bed. He held my hands above my head, and lined our bodies up so we were pressed together. My legs were forced open and he settled between them, his own erection pressed against mine. "Sorry if I got _cocky_ back there, Mel, but it was _hard_ to focus when there was a few _extra inches_ trying to _stick_ its _head_into our fun." I narrowed my eyes at him mockingly, and rolled my hips forward, attempting to distract him. He gasped and leaned his head down, resting against my shoulder. His hands let mine go and went limp on either side of my head. I snaked my arms around his shoulders.

"I like kissing you." I told him. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"I like kissing you too." We were quiet for a moment, simply enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. I was trying to calm my arousal down. "Hey, Mel?" Matt whispered.

"Mm-hmm?"

"I really like you. I have for a long time." My heart stopped beating for a moment.

"L-like a friend?"

"No, more than that. Mel, I think-" he propped himself up on his elbows, his hands touching my ribs. I kept my arms around his neck. His eyes were full of nerves and worries. "M-mello... I think I'm in love with you." My breath caught in my throat, and my voice came out really tiny when I spoke.

"R-really?" He bit his lip.

"Yes." I stared into his eyes for a moment.

"C-can we stand up for a minute?" Matt looked confused.

"Oh, sure? Why?"

"I want to hug you." His whole face flushed and he laughed nervously.

"Okay." We stood and I wrapped my arms around him, my whole body tingling as he held me back.

"I love you, Matt." He rocked me back and forth and bent down, his lips near my ear as he whispered...

"Wake up. Hey, Mel! Wake up!" Matt was shaking me, and I snapped awake, nearly slapping him across the face. "Jesus, Mels, I was just waking you up! It sounded like you were having a nightmare." _Damn it... Of course it was all a dream._I sat up, sighing.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks, Matty." He smiled and squeezed my shoulder, climbing off my bed.

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here." He reminded me, pulling shorts on over his Mario boxers. I leaned back against my pillows. Between my legs felt hot and tingly, and my thighs and navel felt sticky. _Great. I just had a wet dream about my oblivious room-mate, who I'm in love with. _I rolled out of bed, pulling my blankets over to hide the wet spot, and retreated to our bathroom, locking the door. _Dont think about it. Don't think about the way he moaned. Don't even think of how good it felt to have him under you, to have him completely at your mercy...  
_  
"Damn it!" I groaned in frustration as I grew hard again. Being a teenage boy sucks ass. Well, there's only one thing to do now. Jack off in the shower. I stripped naked and turned on the water, stepping under the spray once it was warm enough. I pulled the curtains shut and let the water run over me, hissing as it touched my erect penis. Sighing, I wrapped one hand around my erection and braced myself against the wall with the other. I started stroking, my breath catching and coming out in gasps. I imagined that it was Matt doing this to me, rubbing his hand up and down my length. The thought made my knees weak. My hand tightened on my dick and I stroked faster, biting my lip to hold back my sounds of pleasure. My hips bucked forward, my thighs twitching. I sunk down onto the floor of the tub, spreading my legs and pumping like there was no tomorrow, eager to find release. My stomach tightened and I arched my back as I got close, panting softly. I bit down on a finger to quiet myself as I came, my seed spilling onto my hand and stomach. I stroked myself a few times after to ride out my orgasm, catching my breath.

I then forced myself onto my feet and washed up, wrapping a towel around my waist when I was done. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Matt was sprawled out on his bed in a striped long-sleeved shirt and green cargo shorts that reached past his knee. He had a game over his face, sticking his tongue out in concentration. His shirt rode up and exposed a skinny hip, and his pants were loose, showing me a glimpse of his smooth navel. I sighed to myself, standing in front of the mirror.

"Matt, how do you stay so skinny? I feel fat when I'm around you." He sat up, looked me up and down, and crossed his legs, pulling a pillow over his lap to lean his elbows on.

"You're not fat, Mel." He rolled his eyes. "You're normal. I look like I'm anorexic or bulimic or something."

"Well how do you do it?" He was quiet for a moment, then climbed off the bed to stand beside me.

"I'm telling you, I look like someone with an eating disorder!" He laughed, lifting his shirt to show me his stomach. There wasn't a hint of fat on him, and you could practically see all his bones. The right half of his torso was pale, smooth, and free of any blemish, and the left was marred by scars that all went the same direction across his skin.

"Oh my god, Matt." I gasped, reaching out to touch the marks. He flinched away.

"Please don't." He begged, hiding his stomach again. "They're gross."

"They're not gross." I denied. "Do they hurt?" He shook his head. "Where did they come from?" He hesitated, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I know you didn't mean to show me. I promise I won't tell anyone." I murmured. He bit his lip and sighed.

"I didn't have a nice family." Matt said softly. "They didn't like me because my Mom got pregnant with me by accident. I was never supposed to happen. And somehow, I ended up looking exactly like my Dad, which didn't end well for me." He sighed and took off his shirt, showing that the scars decorated all the way up his arm, to his collarbone. He turned to show me that they went all along his back, too, stopping at the top of his shoulder. "Half Madre." He said, turning and placing a hand on the clear side of his stomach. "Half Padre." He finished, resting his other hand on the scarred side. "They tied me up from my hands, my Mom, Aunt, Uncle and Grandparents, and started cutting me up. I guess one of the neighbors heard me screaming and called the police. They found us before they could cut my wrist and neck. If they hadn't, then I'd be dead." He sighed, touching his scars, then smiled at me suddenly. "I stay so skinny 'cause I inherited my Dad's metabolism." He pulled on his shirt in a rush and flopped back onto his bed, on his stomach this time. I dressed myself, feeling sad and angry at the same time. When I was decent, I walked over to Matt and pulled him off the bed, making him yelp like a dog in surprise. "M-Mels?" He asked. I turned him to face me and half-smiled at him, pulling him into my arms. He stayed still for a moment, but eventually folded into my embrace, bringing his own arms around me. "What's wrong, Mello?"

"I just wanted to hug you." He let me squeeze him to me for a second, until I let go. He smiled at me and leaned forward to brush his lips against my cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered, then pulled away to gather his books and things, a small blush on his cheeks. I copied him, also blushing. As we walked down the hallway to class, I took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'll always be here for you." I told him.

And I meant it.

* * *

**Hijos de puta: Mother fuckers**

**Ay dios mio: Oh my god**

**Madre: Mother**

**Padre: Father**


End file.
